


Where We Put to Rest

by Fanofthebastillelife



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Charlie Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Maria - Freeform, Mystery, Theme Parks, last day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthebastillelife/pseuds/Fanofthebastillelife
Summary: Charlie Barnes- Maria





	Where We Put to Rest

“This is going to be so fun!”

“Kyle, this is crazy. Like, really crazy.”

“What made you think I’d do something that isn’t crazy?” With a mischievous look on his face, Kyle watches his boyfriend nervously stand around in the entrance to the park, kicking the floor with his foot. “Come on, there’s no need to be nervous. Nothing can happen now.”

It has been a really horrible time for them recently, and Kyle’s ever-lasting optimism isn’t quite managing to keep Dan’s head up. The other boy has been violently beaten down, away from any optimism he may have once had.

The older boy sighs as he looks down, wishing things didn’t really have to be the way they are now, and that Kyle wasn’t doing this because it’s their last chance do to it. Or to do anything together at all.

“I just...” He sighs and glances up at Kyle. He doesn’t really know how to express what he is feeling. He wishes the world was a better place.

“Today,” Kyle says confidently, reassuring the boy, “Is going to be a brilliant day, Danny.”

Excitement is in his eyes as he looks at the gates to the theme park where people queue, getting ready to have their bags checked. He has always loved theme parks, and what’s happened isn’t going to stop him now.

“Come on, let’s go,”

Kyle holds his hand out for Dan to hold, the same way they used to when they were going anywhere. Dan seems hesitant, now. He can’t wait to spend his day with Kyle, doing all the things Kyle promised they would do eventually, but they never got the chance before it all went wrong. In Kyle’s opinion, Dan really needs this, given the state he has been left in.

“Kyle… I don’t know if I-” Dan’s eyes are full of concern and fear, but Kyle shakes his head.

“They can’t hurt us now.” He tells him quickly, to stop the fear.

The other man sighs and puts his hand in Kyle’s, glancing nervously around the crowds to see if they are getting glared at or if anyone will start shouting again. Everything as given him major anxiety and he physically has to try and calm himself down before it all becomes too much for him and he ends up ruining the day.

Nobody around them is paying attention to them as they walk forward, making their way through the gates of the park, even flying under the radar of the staff.

“It’s so weird...” Dan mumbles, looking around at all the people too oblivious to notice them. Kyle nods and squeezes his hand a little tighter. “Where are we going first?”

“My favourite roller-coaster is at this park. I don’t think we’ll have much trouble to get on it. Wanna go there?”

Dan nods, although he can’t lie and say he’s not nervous. He likes rides, but today, everything just feels off.

Nobody in the queue to the roller-coaster is paying attention to the boys so they managed to skip it and get straight on the ride, on the two back seats that are taped off. Kyle reassures Dan it is fine. Then again, there’s not much more that can be done to them.

“How fast does it go?” Dan asks nervously as one of the attendant's races past him and clicks his restraint into place. He grips Kyle’s hands tightly.

“You’ll love it, I promise. The UK’s best, in my opinion,” Kyle glances at the queue, even though the people there aren’t even a tenth of those who are outside. They’re so lucky they don’t have to queue up for this, it easily would take over an hour. The attendants don’t pay them any notice as they walk away, giving the thumbs up to the control room, and the train sets off, following the track into a dark space with a repetitive soundtrack playing behind them.

  


When the rid eventually comes to a halt, much to Dan’s relief, he can’t wait to get off of it.

“I didn’t love it,” he says as he shakes his head, unbuckling his own seatbelt and climbing off. Kyle laughs and climbs off with him. “It was too much,”

Kyle looks back at the twisting track once they get outside and, really, he can completely understand and appreciate why Dan didn’t like that one. Slowly, his gaze goes towards to neighbouring coaster- this one is the first that has a vertical drop. He smiles.

“I’ve been on that one,” Dan agrees to the suggestion and they both head over there, hand in hand with everyone oblivious to them.

Again, they manage to get two seats reasonably quickly, although the people they’re sat next to hardly even notice they are there.

“I love you,” Kyle says as the ride jolts forward, but the incline ahead of them is quite steep so there’s no point sitting there in silence.

“I love you, too.”

They first got together when they were about fifteen. Young, stupid, clueless about who they were and who they wanted to be, they got on like a burning house fire, and eventually, that turned into a burning passion. They’ve only been together for the last three years, but they know it’ll end up being forever. It will have to be, now, but neither of them mind. It was love at first sight, for Kyle- the idea grew on Dan but he certainly didn’t consider Kyle a romantic interest for about a year, and then, overnight, it felt like it just grew on him.

They’ve never looked back, and they swear, they both never will. Especially not now.

  


“Are you hungry?”

It’s nearing lunchtime now, and the boys managed to squeeze in a few more rides before now. As time has gone on, Kyle feels like Dan has enjoyed himself a bit more. This morning, when Kyle surprised him as a last minute thing, he didn’t look forward to it at all, but Kyle knows Dan ends up enjoying things he dreads. Most of the time, it turns out better than expected.

“Kind of. What’re you thinking?”

Kyle cocks an eyebrow at his lover, “Chicken?”

At this, Dan laughs, shaking his head. “I mean, I’m biased but if you totally want to...” But the way he says it makes it clear _they are having chicken._

Despite all that has happened, Dan really appreciates how up-beat Kyle can keep his humour, always making sure he is laughing. He has always loved that about him.

“Where do you get chicken around here?”

Kyle tells him to wait there and disappears somewhere, leaving his jacket, wallet included, with Dan, who is sat on the bench by the runaway train.

As he sits, looking around, a small child runs past with a bear three times his size in his arms (well, more dragging it behind him) squealing excitedly. He turns to Dan and grins for a moment, and Dan smiles back, but quicker than he looked to him does he look away. Dan has always loved the excitement and innocence of kids, not yet beaten by life.

He misses spending time with his younger family members, or the way Kyle’s little sister used to adore him when he would spend time with Kyle.

There is so much he misses.

Before they take over him, Dan tries to push his thoughts away so he doesn’t get too worked up or upset. Sometimes, everything feels far too much for him. More now than ever. He wishes things could go back to how they were- there are things he wouldn’t have done. He wouldn’t have done it otherwise.

Minutes later, Kyle comes back with a box.

“So fast?” Dan laughs, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “What did you do?”

“Well, if anyone complains their food is missing, it wasn’t me,” the teenager winks as he sits down next to his boyfriend, lightly kissing him before opening the box. “Here,”

“Thank you,”

“Well, it’s our day, isn’t it?” Kyle wraps his arm around Dan as they eat, both of them just leaning against each other, clinging to each other just as they did when their world slowly collapsed. “And on our day, I want to make you happy.”

Dan could say something cheesy at this point, like _‘I’m always happy when I’m with you!’_ or _‘As long as you’re here’._ Instead, he chooses to say, “That’s really fucking gay.”

“Newsflash, Babe,” Kyle looks at Dan nervously, “I’m actually really fucking gay.”

  


The day goes by quickly, far faster than either of them want it to. It’s unfair that their days together have been cut short like this, they deserved so much more.

“Are you ready to go?” Kyle whispers, holding Dan’s hand as they walk away from the park. The day has been packed full of excitement and the boys have adored the time together.

They have a little bit of a way to go before they can settle down, so they need to catch a train from the little village in which the park is located.

Dan nods but says nothing as they approach where the street they need to be on. They are tightly holding hands, knowing that nobody around them will be paying enough attention to care.

When they reach the train station, Dan nudges Kyle and nods at a stand full of newspapers, their faces covering them. Kyle pulls Dan away from them so he doesn’t have to relive everything that happened, instead just boarding the train that had already pulled in.

  


“I had a really good time,” Dan tells Kyle as they stand in the middle of the field, the field they had spent so much time on and their families had to ask permission for this to happen. “I really did.”

“I did, too. I love you, so, so much.” The taller man has tears in his eyes and he and Dan stand there hugging, holding each other as if they may disappear at any time.

Well, then again…

“I love you. I really do.” They kiss again. “We’ll be back again, right?”

Kyle nods, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. “I hope so. I’ll be wherever you are.”

"I'm scared, Kyle," 

"Me too, Dan." 

They are holding each other tight but the sun is setting and it’s their time. Slowly, they lie down on the mound of ground where a stone marks all they are, all they were, and all they will be.

“I love you, Danny.”

Dan is sobbing, tears streaming down his face as he puts his head on Kyle’s chest.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is left open to speculation, so feel free to comment what you think!


End file.
